Smile
by Oxytreza
Summary: Son sourire qui pourrait faire fondre n'importe quel coeur de pierre...A fait fondre un coeur en sucre...


Pairing : Surprise ! Et TANT PIS SI CA VOUS PLAIT PAS ! Et je suis la première ici à faire ce couple. Nananère…

Rating : K+ (Commençons gentiment…)

Disclaimer :…Quelle tristesse. Je veux au moins Hakuryu !

Smile

Hakkai avait un sourire qui aurait pu faire fondre un cœur de pierre.

Manque de pot, aucun de ses compagnons n'étaient un cœur de pierre.

Mais celui qui peut faire fondre peut faire fondre les cœurs en sucre.

Et là, pour le coup, il y en avait un, de cœur en sucre.

En sucre très très fondant.

Et, de toute manière, il avait fondu depuis loooongtemps !

Le liquide blanc collant s'était répandu un peu partout dans ses entrailles (Hum, c'est un peu équivoque, là, non ?) et l'on pouvait légitimement se demander comment il faisait pour être encore vivant, puisque son cœur avait fondu.

Mais bref.

Là n'était point le problème. Car les problèmes d'anatomies ne nous intéressent que très peu. (Tout comme la vie des parquets de Lymnilia.)

Et donc, ce petit cœur, cette petite mascotte du groupe avait complètement craqué sur Hakkai.

…

Je ne parle pas d'Hakuryu !

Je parle de _l'autre_ mascotte.

Oui, vous savez, l'estomac qui crie tout le temps.

Ouiiii, Gokû ! Le crétin de singe ! Le « baka saru » ! Le ouistiti ! Et autres noms tout plus gentils les uns que les autres, donnés arbitrairement par Gojô ou Sanzô.

Mais pas Hakkai.

Il se contentait du prénom : Gokû.

Il était gentil avec Gokû.

Mais ça ne prouvait rien.

Parce que, de toute façon, Hakkai était gentil avec tout le monde, non ?

Et bien oui.

Mais ce jour-là fut spécial.

Parce que ce jour-là…Gokû n'avait pas faim.

Si, si.

Pas faim.

Même Sanzô s'inquiétait.

Ils étaient partis depuis près de trois heures et…

Toujours rien. Pas un cri. Pas un mot.

Gojô s'ennuyait horriblement, à côté du singe.

Grand silence.

C'était rare, et on aurait pu en profiter, mais là…

C'était lourd.

Mais pour que le bonze et le kappa comprennent…Il fallait revenir quelques heures plus tôt.

Dans l'auberge ou ils avaient passés la nuit précédente.

Hakkai s'était énervé contre le jeune yôkai.

Si, si.

Parce que le yôkai en question avait un peu martyrisé le pauvre Hakuryu qui n'avait rien demandé du tout, le pauvre.

Il s'était fait réveiller en sursaut et violemment par l'estomac qui le secouait assez rudement en lui criant : « Réveille-toiiiiiiii, Hakuryuuuuuuuuu ! »

Peste, voilà un réveil difficile.

De quoi énerver Hakkai, tout de même. Vous aimeriez que votre dragon se fasse martyriser, vous ?

Alors le brun avait infligé une claque sur l'arrière du crâne de l'adolescent.

Celui-ci s'était retourné, très étonné pour voir le jeune homme à lunette le fixer de manière assez froide malgré son grand sourire : « Ne le traite pas ainsi, Gokû. Sinon je te fais courir derrière la voiture la prochaine fois. »

Le petit brun l'avait cligné de ses grands yeux d'or, éffarouché.

C'était la toute première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que Gojô ou Sanzô le menaçait.

Alors certes, avec ses deux là, il avait l'habitude.

Mais le fait que Hakkai, le souriant et gentil, lui parle comme ça, ça l'avait profondément blessé.

Fichtre.

Et voilà qu'il boudait !

C'est ce qu'on pouvait penser de l'extérieur.

Mais Gokû ne boudait pas.

Hon hon.

Il ne boudait pas.

Il avait ramené ses jambes contre lui et avait enfoncé sa tête entre ses genoux.

Silence.

Et devant, sur le siège du conducteur, derrière son sourire…

Hakkai n'en menait pas large.

Il savait parfaitement que c'était sa faute, la raison du comportement du jeune brun.

Il se promit de s'excuser à la prochaine escale.

Bon, voilà qui était décidé.

Et c'est comme ça que quelques heures plus tard, dans une nouvelle auberge, dans une nouvelle ville, dans une nouvelle chambre, Hakkai s'assit au côté de Gokû, sur le lit.

L'estomac sur patte s'était remis dans la même position, et ne pipait mot.

Hakkai, avec son sempiternel sourire, demanda : « Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps, Gokû ?

-…

-Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin. Mais il va falloir que tu ne recommence plus ce genre de chose sur Hakuryu.

-…

-Gokû ? Gokû, tu m'écoutes ?

-…Excuse-moi aussi. Mais je voulais vite partir. La nourriture n'était pas bonne dans l'autre auberge. » Hakkai sentit une petite goutte glisser derrière son crâne. « Voilà un raisonnement digne de toi, Gokû. Ha ha ha…

-Hakkai…

-Oui ?

-Tu m'en veux pas vraiment, hein ?

-…Euh, non…Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

-Tu ne me détestes pas ?

-Oh, Gokû, je doute que je puisse te détester juste pour ta mauvaise conduite.

-Ah…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que…Si tu devais me détester…Je serais vraiment très triste…

-…Ah ?

-Parce moi…Je t'aime beaucoup, Hakkai.

-Ah ? Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, Go… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Non pas que le singe se soit jeté sur lui pour lui rouler le patin du siècle, non, ne rêvons pas.

Mais il avait tout de même passé ses bras autour du torse du brun et le serrait contre lui, l'air soulagé. « Merci, Hakkai ! Je suis rassuré !

-Aah ? Euh…D'accords…Ok…Euh, Gokû ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu me serres comme ça ? » Deux iris dorés se levèrent vers ceux verts…Euh, ou bleu, je n'ai jamais très bien su le définir, bon allons, disons bleu-vert pour régler le tout, bref, la couleur des yeux, bien que sublimes, de Hakkai ne nous intéresse que peu actuellement.

« Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais beaucoup, Hakkai.

-Euh, ouiiii…Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour… »

Soudain, une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Hakkai.

Car c'était un garçon intelligent.

Il se pouvait que, naïf comme il l'était, Gokû interprète par une affection forte des…Sentiments.

Sentiments plus fort que de l'affection, j'entends.

…

Euh, vraiment ?

Meuuuh non, impossible, pas Gokû ! On parle d'un singe, là, quand même.

Euh.

Quoique.

La manière dont il serrait le torse mince et enfouissait son visage dans les plis du tee-shirt n'avait rien d'affectueux.

Enfin si, mais affectueux, très affectueux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Hakkai fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hakkai ?

-Euh, rien, je réfléchissais. Dis-moi Gokû…

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien arrêter de me serre comme ça, s'il te plait ? Tu m'étouffes un peu, hahaha… »

Hakkai avait le don de rire toujours dans les situations les plus bizarres.

De son rire si doux, calme et léger.

Gokû sentit les dernières miettes de son cœur en sucre tomber dans sa poitrine.

Et, après tout, sa réaction fut humaine.

Enfin, ce n'était pas un humain à proprement dit, mais c'est normal quand même.

Hakkai n'eut même pas le réflexe de le repousser quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes.

Il resta là, immobile ses yeux verts (Ou bleu ! Mais on s'en fiche !) écarquillés, et clignant des paupières de temps en temps.

À vrai dire, le contour de son œil droit était plus grand que celui de son monocle (Est-ce vraiment un monocle ? Le monocle, je le rappelle, est un rond de verre cerclé de métal, jusque-là ça concorde, mais un monocle est un rond de métal cerclé de verre…Pardon, c'est le contraire, bref, le monocle est retenu par une chaînette de métal au col du vêtement et pour qu'il tienne en place, il faut froncer l'arcade sourcilière afin de le coincer entre la pommette et la dudite arcade…Et dans notre cas Hakkaiesque, le rond de verre tiens –par miracle, d'ailleurs- grâce à une barrette de métal pincée sur l'arête du nez…Alors, est-ce que on peut appeler le rond de verre cerclé de métal certes d'Hakkai un monocle ?...Ou vous vous en foutez ?)

Gokû, soudainement, le relâcha et recula prestement sur le lit, tremblant et rouge comme son bâton Nyoïbo.

Hakkai resta dans la même position, c'est-à-dire allongé, juste un peu redressé sur les coudes, à fixer son compagnon avec la même expression stupéfaite.

Gokû regarda obstinément vers la fenêtre et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à des excuses.

Hakkai eut alors son petit rire, comme il savait si bien faire.

Gokû devint encore plus rouge, ce qui fit encore plus rire Hakkai.

Et plus il riait, plus il rougissait, et plus il rougissait, plus il riait.

Quel cercle vicieux.

« Excuse-moi, Gokû…C'était un peu nerveux… » Fit le brun en se tenant le ventre, la gorge prise dans les derniers éclats d'hilarité.

Le garçon baissa le nez.

Pour se le faire bientôt relever.

Hakkai avait mis sa main sous le menton du jeune yôkai et le regardait avec un air doux.

Puis lui fit un chaste baiser sur le coin de la bouche.

Se leva et sortit de la chambre en agitant doucement la main et en disant : « Bonne nuit, Gokû. Fais de beaux rêves… »

Et il se glissa hors de la pièce avec un nouveau petit rire, laissant un Gokû seul, très très rouge et très très content.

Après tout, son cœur en sucre n'avait pas fondu inutilement sous l'effet du sourire d'Hakkai…

Fin

ET J'EN AI MARRE D'AVOIR LE NEZ BOUCHE /Se mouche comme elle peut. Elle va finir par sortir ses entrailles par le nez si ça continue…/

Tadaaaam ! Et voilà ma 1ère fic Saiyuki finie ! (J'en ai une autre en cour, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle aboutisse…)

Qu'en pensez vous ?

Eh oui, eh oui ! Moi, Bloody soul, Angel pour les intimes, je me lance dans le Saiyuki ! (Hakkaiiiiiiiiiiiii /love love/)

Rha là là, pas une seule Hakkai/Gokû sur ce site…Ou alors elle m'est passé sous le nez…

Allez, passez une review !


End file.
